quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
January 2, 2013
Scene 1: Location: Ayan’s residence Everyone is shocked to see ayan fall after fainting. But he indeed does that to scare them as he gets up soon and breaks into a dance with them. Everyone joins in happily. Scene 2: Location: Asad’s residence Ayan comes in asad’s room and when asad asks him why is he here, ayan shows him the gun. Asad is surprised. Zoya, coming out of her room, finds a silhouette of somebody in asad’s room and presumes that the delivery asad was talking about has finally arrived. she thinks of going into asad’s room for some excuse and find out the truth. Ayan says that he thought of giving it to him when he saw the gun. Asad asks him if he’s alright and if that inspector ever bothered him again. He says that he’s fine. Zoya making coffee determined to gind out about asad’s activities. While ayan is bitching about haseena to asad, zoya’s knocking on the door startles them and ayan in haste, hides himself in the lawn. zoya enters and giving the coffee, says that she would find out the truth about asad today since she saw somebody in asad’s room some time back. while she’s saying this, she stumbles on the gun that falls on the floor and is shocked and convinced too that he’s a spy. Asad finding no other option, points a gun at zoya and zoya is scared to death seeing him in this form. He says that if he ever try to tell anyone anything about this or try to interfere anymore then he would kill her for sure. zoya is very scared and flees from there promising to keep her mouth shut. After she’s gone, asad locks the door. Ayan jumps in through the window and again in a flirting manner begins asking about zoya and commenting on how he missed seeing her these past two meetings. He also casts a doubt on the fact that if she’s taking so much interest in his activities, then she’s probably interested in her. Then, asad tells him to go and be ready for nikhat’s engagement tomorrow. ayan gets emotional and says that rightfully, he should be there for the marriage of the first sibling amongst them. Asad tells him to get logical and after hugging him sends ayan off. after he’s gone, asad looking at the gun, thinks to himself of the reason for which feroz is after ayan. Scene 3: Location: Ayan’s residence Imran and nikhat steal some time away from everyone else and engage in some romantic talk. Imran says that today is the second most important day of his life. When nikhat asks about the first, that he says is already reserved for tomorrow when he gets engaged with her. She smiles shyly. Humaira comes in to tease them saying that outside people are searching for imran not knowing they should search for nikhat to find him. Imran excuses himself promising to meet her tomorrow for their engagement. Nikhat shyly nods. Scene 4: Location: Haseena’s house Haseena too is in anticipation of tomorrow and says to feroz, who’s in pain that his pina dn wounds wont go in pain since tomorrow is very special for them since she now knows about the family’s relation with asad and that the next day would mark her victory over them. Scene 5: Location: Ayan’s residence Rashid’s mother who has returned complains to shirin that so much happened behidn her, and nobody bothered to tell anything to her. shiirin gives the credit for that to razia saying that it wouldnt have been possible without her while razia modestly refuses to take credit for god’s will. Rashid asks his mother to be relieved now that nikhat’s life is settled, but shirin adds that not jusst nikhat, tomorrow is a special day for ayan too though he doesnt know. razia motions her to stop. Hence when rashid’s mother asks the news, she feigns to have forgotten it. But on her insistence, despite razia motioning her not to, shirin tells about ayan’s and humaira’s engagement to be announced tomorrow. His mother is immediately concerned and eyes razia knowing that she’s behind this. Later when razia is hollering at the servants for working faster, rashid’s mother confronts her saying that she plans everythign very timing wise, as is the case with ayan and her daughter’s engagement announcement. She accuses her ofnot giving ayan soem time to decide what he wnts and throwing this bouncer at him tomorrow. razia tries to taalk her way out saying that she wasnt alone in the descision, but she says that she knows razia was behind shirin taking the descision as razia had wanted this for many years. razia says that eevn shirin and rashid wanted the same thing and its her habit to always doubt razia’s intentions. she asks her that even if she didnt ask ayan, his own parents didnt think the need to ask ayan abou this as everyone in the family knows about their affection for each other. Rashid’s mother says that the affection is due to them growing up together but that doesnt mean ayan is ready to marry her. Razia retorts saying that she doesnt have an answer if she thinks she knows ayan better than his parents. She says that she does and also warns razia that she wont let this happen. Razia is troubled to hear this. Scene 6: Location: Asad’s residence Asad, on the breakfast table, is surprisingly amused to find zoya cordially waiting for him to serve him breakfast. zoya on the other hand, remembering his threat and thinking that he would in fact kill her if she doesnt listen to him, tries to be extra sweet and attentive to his wishes. she serves him breakfast and makes coffee for him. on seeing the cup, Asad is reminded of zoya’s torture on him, and she too tells her to clean a seemingly clean cup from the outside showing her the spots that according to hima re dirty. zoya not wishing to piss him off, does without talking back, so unlike her character. She hangs around till he finishes coffee and breakfast and says that she’s doing so since nazma’s gone to college and dilshad’s gone to the market. He asks her to leave, then calls her backa nd applauds her for the good job and indirectly threatens her too saying that if she continues like this, her life would be much easier is she knows what he meat. She agrees. He then comments that she didnt make the coffee with her heart, since its bitter. She doesnt object to thi and immediately goes to make another cup for him. The screen freezes on asad’s evil look face enjoying his position of power over zoya. ''Precap: Asad talking to somebody on the phone, finds out that haseena and feroz share the same last name and hence they are definitely related. He also presumes that their recent problems with feroz have also been due to haseena and that now she for sure knows about asad’s relation with ayan. He is worried that she would definitely do a drama at ayan’s place today. At ayan’s place, haseena calls off the engagement and drags imaran from there saying that soon feroz shall arrive while the khan family is shocked. ''